Locker Room Fun
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Kurama cannot control his kitsune nature and it doesn't help when he hasn't done anything for about twenty or more years, when trying to satiate his urges a certain wind master walks in on the kitsune and Kurama gets a lot more than he bargained for. Fic request for aya2aya3 :)


**This was a fic requested a long time ago by Poochie2Poochie33 who changed their name to Aya2Aya3 and I hope that she likes it :3 She has been really patient with me when it comes to writing this :) I prefer HieixKurama but I am an open minded person who will write quite a few things xD It turned out to be pointless smut, but eh no plot really needed haha xD**

* * *

><p>Bodies intertwined on the cold ground below, small gasps and moans escaped pale lips as shaky hands gripped the grass below. He didn't think he would be doing this with someone like him…He didn't think he would be doing this at all..Was it curiosity? Lust? Whatever it was he was not going to think on it much, three thousand years..That is how long he has lived and only a few times he has ever done this with someone. Men and women as Yoko Kurama his tastes varied between the two, humans would label it bisexual and treat the person like they had some sort of curable disease due to it. Foolish humans that was not how it worked at all, he felt his crimson red hair being yanked and his head went up to the face of the man who was thrusting deep into him and felt lips being placed over his own. Eagerly as though he was possessed he kissed the man back making small noises showing how pleased he was that the man was doing to him, he was not loose even though he was acting like a depraved whore. It has been a long time since he has done something like this.<p>

"Wouldn't have taken you for a noisy one." He was taunted by the man, he could just hear the smugness that was radiating from the man, this was only happening because it has been maybe twenty or thirty years since he has ever done this and for a kitsune that was a long time.

"Jin..Be careful about how you act..You are only there bec..because I am allowing it..Any moment I can remove you.." Kurama gave him a glare reminding the man about the situation that he was in, he didn't expect the smirk that crossed his lips and felt Jin nip his ear whispering into it," But who would be giving you this? Would you stoop down low enough to beg a comrade or find a random stranger? You're lucky it was ole Jin here that found you hunched over in the locker room trying to satiate your urges."

Kurama looked back at the ground his cheeks going red from the humiliation, Jin had walked in on him using his rose whip well the handle of it to try to satiate himself, Kitsunes were seductive creatures and they loved to play around as well. He had been resisting his urges for a long time and had broken down at the tournament no less! He was lucky that he hadn't been found by a group or demons or Karasu they wouldn't have hesitated to rape him. Jin basically done what the others would have, but he was going along with it now. He remembered Jin walking in to see him on the floor his red hair around his face, green eyes glassy and distant, his mouth slightly open with his tongue hanging out a bit, and with his rose whip in hand the thorns cutting through his hand as he mercilessly thrust it into his ass moaning and yipping like a bitch in heat," Just continue!"

He would not want to admit it in a thousand years that he, Yoko Kurama would do something like that. It was hard to resist his nature anyway, a kitsune was a sensual creature and he had foresight judging by how Jin was to know it would have been him that walked in there. He had wanted the man to do this to him and he was in control of the whole situation or at least until the man had pinned him down. It was a mutual understanding between demons they both had urges that needed to be satisfied and so he didn't even put up a fight when Jin had pulled down his pants and thrust his dick inside his ass. He felt Jin sit back onto the ground taking him with him, the wind master's cock still buried deep in his ass. Kurama cried out as he felt the rest of Jin's dick go inside of him feeling his balls against his. His breathing picked up as he sat still just feeling the way Jin twitched and jerked inside of him, rubbing up against his walls before Jin reached over taking a hold of Kurama's dick and the other one went to one of his nipples pinching and pulling on it making the fox cry out again. His green eyes glassy and distant feeling hot, Kurama began to move his hips shoving the man's dick deep inside of him saying to him," Hurry up! Move faster! We don't have all day!"

It wouldn't be long now before he would have to go back to his teammates or that they would walk into the locker room, it would not be a sight he would want them to see. Him sitting on Jin's dick begging for him to move it faster, a small smile spread across his lips when the red head obeyed his commands and felt his dick sliding in and out of his ass faster. He couldn't really stay quiet the room being filled with his moans and Jin's grunts, Jin started to rub his dick making Kurama move his hips faster reaching around to grab a hold of the man's hair keeping him close to him,"I am about to cum! So long..Too long...my dick..my ass...it's sensitive...I am going to cum! I feel your cum dripping in my ass! Your dick fills me up...Cum inside! I love how your dick scrapes against my walls! It's hitting my prostate!"

Kurama started to talk on the verge of not making any sense, he could feel the man's dick thrashing around violently inside of him making him go crazy. He slammed his ass down on the man's dick his free hand reaching back to the man's butt trying to push him forward to keep his dick inside of him. This would be the only time he would act so shameless, the only time he would beg for this.

After a moment Jin pulled his hand away from Kurama's chest and dick making the man whimper from the loss as green eyes peered or tried to so they can see what the man was going to do, instead Jin grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair changing their position again so that the fox was on all fours as he said to the fox smacking his ass," If you want my dick so bad you better start moving your ass! Or else I am going to cum inside you and leave you like you are."

Kurama glared at the man not liking the threat, he expected him to act like a shameless whore didn't he? He did not approve of it at all, but he couldn't be left like this or else someone else may very well find him and he didn't want to run that risk. He began to move his ass quickly impaling himself on Jin's dick after a moment he moved one of his hands to his dick and started to stroke his dick his upper body sliding down to the floor leaving his ass in the air. He grabbed a hold of the floor with his hand trying to catch his breath as Jin's dick mercilessly thrust into his prostate, he felt the tension in him and knew he was about to cum and moved his hand faster his mouth slightly opened letting the moans slip out freely. He was sure that he was being louder than Jin, but that didn't matter to him right now..All that mattered to Kurama was reaching his own orgasm. A loud gasp escaped him as he felt liquid pooling into his hand and dripping down on the floor his body shaking slightly, Jin said to him."Your ass is tightening around my dick sucking it further in. I can't hold it in any longer.."

That was all the warning Kurama got though he did not care much for it, he felt the man's seed flow into his ass. He could feel how hot it was and that only increased his pleasure before the man pulled out cum squirting on his back and into his hair a bit. Kurama laid there for a few moments as he heard Jin say to him,"It's time for me to get back. I will be back some other time, I decided that I liked it and will be looking forward to more of this in the future willing or not. Good luck in the battle."

Kurama could see the childish smirk on the man's face as he straightened himself up and walked out of the bathroom leaving Kurama covered in cum, he was irritated by that attitude a bit and got up holding onto the wall. He didn't realize how rough Jin had been towards him, but he liked it. He liked it rough and was a masochist as well. Kurama spent the next few minutes cleaning up from what he had done and washed himself off putting on a new outfit. He walked out of the locker room, he saw Jin nearby who only smirked at him before Kurama looked away from the man. He was walking down the hallway to go back to the hotel when he heard someone walking behind him, he turned to tell Jin to stop following him under the impression it was the man that had decided to follow him. He saw that it was Karasu and the look in his eyes told him that he was interested, what was it with demons?! It seemed they all wanted to rape him! ...Nope, nope nope nope nope. Not in a million years! Kurama booked it not giving Karasu another glance, no way in hell was that man going to get with him! He would rather use his rose whip than Karasu! nope, nope nope. He made it back to the room where everyone was talking they glanced at Kurama. Yusuke asked him,"Where have you been?"

"Just figuring out our opponents weakness that is all." Kurama answered him as he walked over to them and he was also trying to avoid a certain man as well, this was going to be a long tournament he just knew thought back at what he did with Jin, he wasn't ashamed of it. Feeling ashamed of something like that is what a human would be, he just wondered if the man had been serious about wanting to do that again. If so then he would have someone to satiate his desires whenever he was in the same predicament again, a small smirk crossed his lips thinking about that. Now he had his own little wind master to play with whenever he saw fit, Jin was not in charge of this little arrangement like he would believe. He was in charge of this and as long as it benefited him he would let Jin believe that he was in charge.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it Aya :) This is my first time writing the couple so it's kinda eh xD Not my best writing hahahaha xD <strong>


End file.
